Blackmane's Comics
A store in the Greater Atlanta Area. It is owned and operated by Timothy Blackmane. Locations *'Marietta, Ga' -- The original store blocks from the Blackmane House *'East Point, Ga' -- The 2016 expansion to he south of Atlanta. History The original store was formerly called Willard's Funland. the owner had been sent up the river for child pornography. Said activities actually happening in the store. It had sat empty for over a year. The family was eager to unload it. As the store is a matter of blocks from his house, Timothy bought the establishment lock stock and barrel. A complete make over was done, the store decor, the layout, (the dust) nothing but the stock itself and some fixtures were saved (Shelves are shelves). Tim and Starry even took care to magically cleanse any influences from the former owner. Perhaps a bit of overkill, but he wanted a fresh physic feel to the place. An active aura of welcome and goodness to counter any lingering distaste Willard might have left in anyone in the neighborhood. The Store is magically protected by Tim, Starry and Evan Blackmane as well. Fearing an intolerant backlash to "strange critters messin' with our youngins" the place has been fireproofed among other things. * Active theft defense: Anyone trying to steal is stunned. * Anti violence defense: Anyone that enters the store meaning to commit violence is stunned harder when they reach for the their weapon. * Anti vandal windows: The windows are glasssteel. and hardened by Evan. Tank rounds will bounce. Frankly, with the doors locked that building would be the best place in Atlanta to weather civil unrest to outright war. There is even something to read. In 2016 a second location in East Point was bought. It was similarly magically protected and linked by magic to the main store in Marietta. They share a stock room. Stock *'Comics' -- Naturally. A full line of comics from the Golden Age to the most recent releases. One feature of the store that sets it apart is the alien Comics. Both Kentari and Teller have comic traditions. Tim keeps an active trade going. He sells the books with a translated copy. Not cheap items. Distance not withstanding he has become Freddie Foswell's favorite comic dealer. *'Games' -- The store carries role playing games, board games, a small section of miniatures, and dice as well as more mundane supplies. There is a room in the basement for gamers to meet and play. A recent feature is a "build your miniature" kiosk. Design and print custom minis. *'Magic Supplies' -- Covered in a separate room. The dangerous stuff is behind the counter. Magic items are also sold. He is one of the few suppliers in the Southeast. Volume wise magic is the least of the moving stock, but it accounts for 90% of the store's revenue. *'Rebel Base Lazer Tag' -- In the building next door with a tunnel connecting them. Star Wars themed lazer tag and light saber pit. Parties, events, little kid afternoons on Wednesdays. *'Video' -- Primarily cult and anime titles. He leaves the latest releases to Allion's and Blockbuster. The exception is the full Line of Astral Flame music, video, and merchandise. If you're nice he'll get it autographed. There is also a moderate sized theater in the basement for video parties *'Video Games' -- As good a section as a Game Stop, new and used. Consoles, controllers and so forth. People *'Timothy Blackmane' -- Owner. *'Starry Windchilde' -- Manager. *'Applejack' -- Tim's Familiar, not officially part of the store's staff. *'Mark Baker' -- Tim's Next door neighbor. His parents are Baptists fun is again' the word o' God. Tim is wearing them down. (Not related to Wendy) *'Wendy Baker' -- Looks and sounds like a new age airhead. The breathy little girl voice is real. She cannot help it. Wendy is a witch and helps with the Magic Room. (Not related to Mark). She has a gig as part of Realm's TV show. *'Avolean Blackmane' -- Tim's wife Daisy's sister, works part time. *'Daisy Blackmane' -- Tim's wife, Avolean's sister, works part time. *'Mae Blackmane:' Tim's sister that lives with him She is now in the Marietta City Council and has stopped working at the shop. *'Billy" Bodine' -- A walking Comics database. *'Jak Caelyn' -- A Sergal. Refugee from another place and time. Jak manages the Lazer tag side and is seldom seen in the bookstore. *'Comilan' -- Aneilog woman that has become a comic database. She backs up Billy. You will seldom see both in the store at once. Yes, she dresses. Usually a comic t-shirt and a skirt or Daisy Dukes. *'Ricky Cox' -- Part of the posse with Mark and Jimmy. the Three Horsemen. "It's a low budget Apocalypse". His parents are Unitarian rationalists and are working way too hard to see that Tim and family are welcome in the neighborhood. *'"Cutey"'' A chicken woman. Real name "Burr BuDAK". Victim of a double Dimensional intrusion. She is really a bird. A Humanoid bird. *'Maria Jarrel' -- Goth clerk. A real goth that digs the music and the clothing without the emo attitude. When not working the Lazer tag side (costuming) she is usually the best dressed girl there. *'Cleo Mc'alaster' -- A Mouse woman. She looks better than most mice. *'Jimmy Joe Manders' -- The hardware nerd of the Three Horsemen. His folks are Catholics! Talk about a stigma. The Pope hasn't said a lot about aliens so they are mostly indifferent. *'Vladimir Partinka' -- Runs the RPG room. Has an accent like a bad Dracula clone. His Bureau 13 association is an open secret. *'Chad Lee' -- RPG master. Knows more about RPGs, their history, and the current lore than should be humanly possible. *'Chuck "Slick" Sissien' -- Video game guru. Plays like a ghodd and knows the hardware too. Customers and Other Folks. *'Eugene Blander' -- A tech billionaire that has decided late in the game to be the comic collecting nemesis of Freddie Foswell. Lucky he is that Freddie stays on his medications. He is grating and asocial, smarter than you are and don't you forget it. While he spends money he is neither knowledgeable or cares to be about the comics, it is all counting coup. The girls made sure he would never come back again. He is an asshole. *'Ben "Bubba" Bodine' Big bad burly biker dude. A regular, Reads Sonic the Hedgehog and My little Pony *'Grampa Freeman' -- Sends his grandson Huey to get "his bag" every month. The usual fair is racy comics of questionable nature. (A frank lift from The Boondocks) *'Huey Freeman' -- Twelve going on 50 serious. He is an intelligent, wise-beyond-his-years avid reader who is knowledgeable about a variety of subjects. He is heavily influenced by the theories of various left-wing social movements and social justice leaders. They live down the street from the Blackmanes. Huey is still trying to redefine the struggle in terms of the Aliens. Starry is wearing him down in a motherly way. It's good to think, but have some fun meanwhile. Huey is not an consumer of comics. He does spends time talking in the shop. *'Riley Freeman' -- Riley Freeman is Huey's trouble-making younger brother, an enthusiastic follower of contemporary African-American pop culture. Though he is otherwise charming, clever, and artistically gifted. He is being steered away from destructive behavior. He is endlessly trying to access inappropriate materials. *'Freddie Foswell' -- As mentioned. A fun guy and regular fellow if you keep his quirks in mind. Other Blackkmane Businesses *'Ringtail Pizza' -- Good pizza. They do have some unusual toppings, things preferred by Tanuki, Seregals, Ane, and Nevrene. Five locations in the Greater Atlanta area, one on Mars. "We Deliver Anywhere!" *'Howland's Hardware' -- Old timey hardware store bought as it was and kept that way. The Ghost of Old Man Howland still neatens the shelves and helps customers. As he is benevolent he is left be. *'American Dining' -- Big Boy replacement. A solid family dining burgers and fish place with reasonable prices. *'Blackmane Magic Consulting' -- Magical consultation and services. Available are Arcane, Craft, and they can get Clerical magical aid. Tim and Starry are the main drivers of this. Bringing magic into the public light as a normal thing. *'Blackmane Pharmaceuticals' -- Magical healing in a nice package you get at the drugstore. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Business Category:Culture Category:Atlanta Category:Blackmane